<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I guess losing isn't that bad by catwonnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827138">I guess losing isn't that bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwonnie/pseuds/catwonnie'>catwonnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, confident ni-ki, fashion king jay, gamer heeseung, gamer ni-ki, tired jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwonnie/pseuds/catwonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jungwon just wanted to sleep in his own cozy bed.</p>
<p>instead he got a boyfriend who was sleeping with him in his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I guess losing isn't that bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there might be grammar &amp; spelling mistakes so don't mind that T-T</p>
<p>enjoy reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Heeseung screams while Ni-ki laughs.</p>
<p>Jungwon just wanted some peace and quiet so he can take a nap. He got 3 hours of sleep last night and he doesn't want to see eye bags next thing in the morning. Plus they have a photoshoot tomorrow, and he <em>needs</em> to look good.</p>
<p>But Heeseung and Ni-ki are, <em>obviously</em>, ruining it with their obnoxiously loud laughs and screams.</p>
<p>"YAH! NI-KI YOU'RE CHEATING!"</p>
<p>"No I'm nooot! You're just bad at it." Ni-ki said as he snickers.</p>
<p>Jungwon cups both of his ears and rolls his eyes in annoyance. </p>
<p>That, unfortunately, didn't block out the noise because he can still hear them, loud and clear. </p>
<p>Jungwon heard lots of screaming and laughing without no end. And that's when he <em>knew</em> he had to shut them up.</p>
<p>"HEESEUNG HYUNG AND NI-KI PLEASE BE QUIET. I AM <em>TRYING</em> TO SLEEP HERE." Jungwon yelled while laying down in bed.</p>
<p>It finally got quiet, and Jungwon was relieved. Silence is what he needs right now. But as soon as he closes his eyes, they started giggling again. The latter had enough of it. Both Heeseung and Ni-ki are very, <em>VERY</em> loud when they play games. Especially when they're together. Jungwon was able to tolerate them for a month or so but today, Jungwon isn't having it anymore. He got up from his bed and went straight to the living room, where Heeseung and Ni-ki are, to tell them to shut up.</p>
<p>"Can you guys <em>PLEASE</em> be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here but you're ruining it." Jungwon said as he crosses his arms and glares at them. But his glares weren't able to scare them off, they both seemed to be endeared by it.</p>
<p>"Hehe sorry hyuuuung, but maybe if you beat me in this game we'll shut up." Ni-ki smirks.</p>
<p>"And if you win?" Jungwon said as he raises one eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You have to do what I say, for a whole day." The younger responsed, following that with a small smirk which soon faded away.</p>
<p>Jungwon didn't like the sound of it. He knows how playful Ni-ki can be, and he's a mischievous prankster which makes this situation <em>worse</em>. Should he just decline and have to bear their screaming while trying to sleep or to accept it and have a 50/50 chance of winning and losing.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Jungwon to come to a conclusion though, and he ultimately chose to go one on one with Ni-ki.</p>
<p>Heeseung gave the controller to Jungwon and whispered, "Good luck, he's good", then left to go to the kitchen and prepare some ramen for himself since they skipped lunch to play this long ass game.</p>
<p>Well it was Ni-ki's idea, and Heeseung just couldn't decline. He's the <em>maknae</em> afterall.</p>
<p>Jungwon ignored what Heeseung said since he already knows Ni-ki is good, but he has a feeling he'll win today. Thelatter sat down next to Ni-ki, who was setting up the game. It didn't take that long to start the game since he got up, meaning the game has begun.</p>
<p>Now the game has started. Both start off serious, and they're <em>very</em> competitive so this will be a tight match.</p>
<p>As the match went on, Ni-ki starts to become <em>mischievous</em> again, as always. He kept on tickling Jungwon, which didn't really effect him since Jungwon isn't that tickish. Since Ni-ki couldn't tickle the other, he would resort to <em>pecking</em> Jungwons cheek, which would throw the latter out of focus.</p>
<p>The first peck threw Jungwon off just a little, all he really did was look at Ni-ki in confusion. And the younger just went back to playing like nothing ever happened. The second one though, which was during the last few minutes of the match,  made Jungwon fluster a lot. His face was a bright shade of red, eyes away from the screen, dosing off. Jungwon had butterflies in his stomach, and his heart began to beat even faster than before. It was like it was gonna pop right out his body. He just never expected Ni-ki to do that, and he's never done that to him before, or anyone for that matter.</p>
<p>Ni-ki nearly <em>kissed</em> his lips! And Ni-ki didn't seem to care.</p>
<p>The latter looked at Ni-ki, looking for at <em>least</em> an explanation from him. But the other male just smiled at him then went back to playing the game. Jungwon didn't though, he was still in shock. He accidentally dropped the controller and just looked at the screen, just replaying Ni-ki almost kissing him in his head. <em>Over and over</em>.</p>
<p>And this made the younger win. He was very happy about it too. Jungwon though, not so much. When Ni-ki screamed, "YESSS! I WONNN!", it made Jungwon go back to the real world and start to realize that Ni-ki won.</p>
<p>"Hehe hyung! I wonnn." He teased the latter, elbowing Jungwon's side.</p>
<p>Jungwon should've never accepted this "game" of Ni-ki's. He knew that Ni-ki was good, but still decided to play the game <em>thinking</em> he would win over Ni-ki. Jungwon was wrong. Now he has to do whatever the younger wants him to do.</p>
<p>"Just tell me what you want so I can go to beeeed." Jungwon groaned in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Buy me some chips hyung, any will do." Ni-ki said as he goes back to the start menu on that game and plays again, but with an NPC this time.</p>
<p>"Oh okay, is that all though?" Jungwon said as he looks at the younger who looked back at him.</p>
<p>"No, of course not! There's more, but I'll tell you when you come back from the store hyung." Ni-ki smiles at the other male and then goes back to his game.</p>
<p>The other got up and went to the closet to change his clothes. Jungwon had a hard time picking out clothes to wear, but luckily Jay was there to help.</p>
<p>"Do you think this looks good hyung?" Jungwon said as he looks in the mirror to check himself out and at the same time doing different poses to check if he looks great in <em>every single</em> angle.</p>
<p>"Of course it does Jungwonie! Where are you going by the way?" Jay asked the other who was still checking himself out.</p>
<p>"The store! Ni-ki said he wanted chips so I'm buying it for him." The younger answered.</p>
<p>"Why?" Jay asked again.</p>
<p>"I lost a game between him and me.." Jungwon rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>His response made Jay laugh, "Anyways I don't think you should go alone Jungwonie, should I come with you?" Jay suggested.</p>
<p>"No no, it's fine hyung! Ah! I better go now the store will close in a few minutes!" Jungwon said in a rush that Jay couldn't make out what the younger told him. But one things for sure, he didn't want Jay to come with him.</p>
<p>Jungwon put on his shoes and went out the door as fast as he could. The store will close in 30 minutes and it's a 15 minute walk there. Plus he can't get noticed by anyone, he's <em>Yang Jungwon</em>, leader of Enhypen, a <em>super rookie</em> group. A mob might surround him and he would be in BIG trouble.</p>
<p>He ran as fast as he could, and carefully too since there were a lot of streets to cross. Jungwon ran like his life <em>depended</em> on it. But in his mind, all he can think about is Ni-ki almost pecking his lips. The thought of Ni-ki actually <em>kissing</em> him makes his heart explode. He couldn't shake that thought off so he ran while thinking about it, his mind was just about Ni-ki. Jungwon could not, <em>not</em> think about him.</p>
<p>He's always thinking about the younger male. Jungwon takes care of Ni-ki <em>very</em> well, making sure he's okay, feeding him from time to time, helping him get up in the morning, and makes sure Ni-ki is in the conversation. Jungwon is literally <em>whipped</em> for him. And everyone could tell.</p>
<p>He had to shake it off at some point though, there were a lot of streets to cross so he had to focus on that. After crossing a few roads, he was able to run to the store without thinking about Ni-ki.</p>
<p>And at that speed Jungwon ran, he was able to make it at the store. With at <em>least</em> 18 minutes to spare at the store. He was, of course, out of breath so he had to take a minute and breath. Once he felt calm enough to even talk, he walked inside.</p>
<p>Jungwon went straight to the chips section and decided on what to buy. "Lays....or Doritos.... maybe he'll like cheetos?" He murmured.</p>
<p>"Ah! He likes this one so I'll go with that." He said as he grabbed the cylinder container filled with pringles.</p>
<p>Jungwon went to the cash register and gave her the pringles.</p>
<p>"Is this all sir?" She asked while putting the Pringles in a small bag.</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am!" Jungwon responded.</p>
<p>"Alright, the total is $4." And Jungwon gave the right amount of money to the cash register from his right pocket.</p>
<p>"Thank you sir, here is the pringles! Have a good day." She smiled at Jungwon.</p>
<p>"You too!" Jungwon replied and waved at the cashier while walking to the exit.</p>
<p>Once he was out, he looked up at the sky, "It's getting dark soon, I better hurry." Jungwon said.</p>
<p>He ran all the way home, no stopping in between. Jungwon just wanted to stay home, but he has to do things for Ni-ki now that he lost. But he doesn't really mind, he just <em>loves</em> the younger so much.</p>
<p>Jungwon arrived at the dorm and knocked on the door. He was greeted with the guy who told him to buy his chips, "Oh hey hyung! Did you get the chips?", Ni-ki asked excitingly.</p>
<p>"Yes....here.." He managed to hand the pringles to Ni-ki while still out of breath.</p>
<p>"Did you run all the way here?" Ni-ki said as he takes the pringles out of his hands.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes.." Jungwon put his hands on his own thighs to hold himself up.</p>
<p>Ni-ki felt bad for the other male and helped him inside.</p>
<p>"Hey hyung,"</p>
<p>"What now.." He tirly said as he took his shoes off.</p>
<p>"Can you massage my head for a little bit...it kinda hurts."</p>
<p>"Sure Ni-ki, just wait for a few minutes I need to change."</p>
<p>"Okay hyung!" Ni-ki responded and went to the living room.</p>
<p>A few minutes went by and Ni-ki sees Jungwon in his blue velvet pj's. He looked really elegant in it.</p>
<p>"Sit down on the floor and I'll massage your head on the couch." Jungwon said, in a low tone but still, it seemed sweet to Ni-ki.</p>
<p>The fact that Jungwon was willing to do it even if he's tired makes Ni-ki love him even <em>more</em>. </p>
<p>He's been hiding his feeling for Jungwon for quite some time now, and nobody seems to know about it.</p>
<p>Ever since he started to tease Jungwon, Ni-ki would always <em>love</em> his reactions. So he kept on doing it. Scaring him time to time, or even messing around with him.</p>
<p>Ni-ki loves it when Jungwon takes care of him, always helping him with his work, playing with him, talking to him with his problems. He's the <em>best</em> hyung in his eyes.</p>
<p>And he'll be the best boyfriend he'll ever have.</p>
<p>Jungwon sat down and began to massage his head, swirling his hair in between. Making circles in his scalp. Putting his fingers through Ni-ki's <em>soft</em> blonde hair.</p>
<p>It made Ni-ki have a tingling sensation throughout his whole body, the massage Jungwon gave Ni-ki made him feel relaxed and felt as if everything will be okay.</p>
<p>Or maybe it's Jungwon's presence that's making him feel at ease.</p>
<p>Ni-ki's tense shoulders drop down and his legs soon became "numb", in a way. And he closed his eyes, not moving a single muscle. Just relaxing under Jungwon's soothing massages.</p>
<p>Once a few minutes past by, Ni-ki fell silent. No noise except his and Jungwon's breathing was heard. So the latter thought Ni-ki was asleep.</p>
<p>Jungwon carried the younger up without any struggle and walked to the bedroom where, surprisingly, no one was there.</p>
<p>Jungwon couldn't carry the younger on the top bunk, where Ni-ki's bed originally is, so Jungwon put him in the closest bed near him, his own bed.</p>
<p>The latter tucked him into his bed, making sure he's all nice and cozy in there.</p>
<p>When he was about to leave, he felt something grab him. Its hand was all warm against his cold arm. He turned around to see Ni-ki holding onto his arm.</p>
<p>"Ni-" He was pulled into the bed. Ni-ki wrapped his left arm over Jungwon's body.</p>
<p>"Hyung, sleep with me."</p>
<p>"But you know I can't sleep with you..I'll have cramps in the morninnng." Jungwon whined and tried to escape Ni-ki grasp.</p>
<p>Then suddenly he felt a peck on his lips, "Hyung...please..?" He looked at Jungwon with his adorable <em>puppy eyes</em> that no one can say no to.</p>
<p>"Fine...Just this once.." Jungwon couldn't say no to Ni-ki, no one can when he uses those eyes.</p>
<p>"Hehe, I love you hyung.."</p>
<p>"I love you t-"</p>
<p>"More than just a member and more than a friend.." Ni-ki said as he looked Jungwon straight in the eye.</p>
<p>The latter just blanked out. He didn't know what to say. His mouth was wide open like an "O" shape. Jungwon's cheeks started to fill up with shades of pink and red and his ears went pink.</p>
<p>Jungwon couldn't look Ni-ki in the eyes and turned around, doing everything he can to not look at Ni-ki. He was so flustered by his confession.</p>
<p>"I can tell you like me too hyung~" Ni-ki said, confident that he was right (which he was) and backhugged the other male.</p>
<p>"You're right, I do..." Jungwon covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Hehe I knew it!" Ni-ki giggles as he went a little closer to Jungwon's body, and turned the other around.</p>
<p>"You didn't say I love you back hyung..." He whined.</p>
<p>Jungwon was still covering his face with his hands, nervous to say it back.</p>
<p>"I...love you too Ni-ki.." Jungwon finally said.</p>
<p>Ni-ki removed Jungwon's hands from his face and went in to kiss his beautiful, soft lips, which made Jungwon malfunction again.</p>
<p>The younger was the first one to break away from the kiss and said, "Let's go to sleep now hyung.." Ni-ki said as he snuggles into Jungwon's arms.</p>
<p>"Okay Ni-ki, stay with me this time okay?" That response made Ni-ki giggle.</p>
<p>"Of course wonie hyung, anything for you."</p>
<p>And they drifted away in their dreams, which coincidentally had each other in it.</p>
<p>It's like they were meant to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>